El tipico mexicano?
by EmmetKudari
Summary: Este Fic habla de Mexico en Hetalia, las ocurrencias de Alejandro (Mexico) con el mundo, en especial con América al cual aun le tiene resentimiento por haberse quedado con sus lentes, sin embargo su amistad logrará que ambos sigan con una amistad envidiable.
1. Los invitados de América I

**Autor:** Azucy:P con colaboracion de Amy :P

**Disclaimmer: **Bueno, todos los personajes son de Hetalia aunque alguno de ellos

aun no han aparecido, pero igual los pondré.

**Personajes**: Los de Hetalia.

**Capitulo 1: **Los invitados de America

**Sumario: **Serie de One shots/Drabbles algunos con secuencia otro sin ella jajajjaja sobre nuestro Mexico Kun (alias Alejandro) y Hetalia, principalmente Estados unidos.

**Intro: **_La puta verdad es que todos los demás países ven a mi gente como irresponsables, mal hecho, desorganizados y no sé qué tantas cosas más, "el típico mexicano" nos llaman solo para destacar nuestros defectos, pero quien no tiene defectos.._.

*********************Los invitados de America*********************

Parte 1

Los días habían sido agotadores, pero México parecía estar de lo más normal, sin embargo el hecho de que estuviera en el aeropuerto internacional al lado de EUA en espera de alguien mas era de pensar, quizá tantas presiones lo estaban volviendo loco.

-Otra vez gracias Alex-kun- dijo Alfred sonriendo –Es un acto encantador el invitarnos a tu país a pasar tus fiestas de muertos-

-que pedo* contigo wey, vientos* de todas formar ya no podía hacer nada, tú los invitaste sin consultarme- dijo México con una gotita tras la cabeza.

-eres como mi hermano, se lo que piensas, de todas formas si no lo hacia ibas a pasar tu fiesta solo y como el Hero que soy no podía permitir eso jejeje- río de manera heroica pero sarcástica el rubio.

Tras un rato de espera se anuncio la llegada de un vuelo procedente de España, y al ver a cuatro de los invitados arribar a la sala ambos americanos fueron en su encuentro.

-Italias, Alemania Inglaterra- Gritó Alfred acercándose al último.

- veee? América San ya estás aquí- dijo Italia veneciano quien venía detrás de romano como escondiéndose de estadounidense.

-como estanques compadres- dijo México, ya todos los países estaban acostumbrados a las expresiones raras que utiliza Alejandro pero aun no podían entender lo que decía por lo cual era muy útil el "diccionario de frases de Alex- kun" que Alfred les había vendido junto con los sombreros que obligatoriamente les obligó comprar.

- dice que como han estado- tradujo América ya sin ver el diccionario, tanto escucharlo y el solo hecho de ser su vecino hacia que entendiera claramente cada una de sus frases.

- Contentos por tu invitación, hace mucho que quería venir a ver este tipo de rituales, quizá aprenda algo de tu magia- dijo Inglaterra, quien hacía años presionaba a México para que lo dejara habar con su amiga la catrina, el pobre país estaba terco por querer saber qué clase de ente protegía a Alejandro pues le parecía sorprendente como a pesar de pasar por muchas cosas malas nunca pasaba de n resfriado.

- ¿magia? – dijo extrañado el moreno, pero trató de no ponerle mucha atención. Esperaron unos minutos más y al llegar los demás invitados todos se pusieron en camino a la hacienda de Alejandro en donde Oaxaca y Veracruz ya estaban terminando la comida para la bienvenida de los invitados de Alfred, mientras que los demás estados terminaban de arreglar la hacienda de su hermano. Todos querían que Alejandro pasara unas buenas fiestas, de todas las que tenían en el calendario esas eran las más locas y divertidas de todo el años y que mejor que la nación local la pasara con sus amigos. Claro, era diferente con Alfred que casi todos los años le caía para las tamaladas en la celebración de la independencia, día de muertos, día de la candelaria, Navidad, etc.. Tenerlo en casa ya no era nada nuevo, pero los demás países, era la primera vez que iban a un evento como ese.

-Valla, primera clase- dijo Rusia sentado dentro de autobús que México había llevado para recoger a los invitados.

-y yo no se lo presté, lo consiguió solito- dijo el estadounidense poniendo el brazo sobre un hombro de Alejandro, enorgulleciéndose de su vecino.

- que estas queriendo decir Rusia- dijo molesto México, no estaba en sus planes tenerlos en su país, y menos tener que soportarlos por 4 días, que era lo que duraba el festejo, pero ahora escucharlos hablar mal de él lo empezaba a sacar de quiso, cosa que no era difícil de hacer.

-después de todo eres latino, esto es sorprendente de parte de un latinoamericano- dijo sinceramente Rusia.

-¡qué estás diciendo!- Gritaron todos los latinos con sus respectivos tonos, incluido México.

-Che.. sos boludo, ¿decís que todos los latinos somos como México?- dijo Argentina

-Pinche Arnoldo, como chingas cabron- contestó Alejandro comenzando una pelea que duraría todo el camino.

-Ya, tranquilos- suspiró España quien ya sabía el rumbo de la pelea.

Muchos de los países invitados no habían ido, pero se contaba con la presencia de muchos de los amigos de Alejandro, España, Italias, Alemania, Inglaterra, Japón, Corea, China, Perú, Chile, Canadá, Francia, Rusia, Argentina, Brasil, Ecuador, Puerto Rico, y Colombia.

En la hacienda "Mi gallo" todos los estados estaban listos para recibir a los países, bueno, solo faltaba uno, un chico que no se decidía por la vestimenta a usar.

-pero, mejor me pongo el del altiplano-

-Luis, ya te cambiaste dos veces, déjate ya el traje huasteco- dijo Oaxaca

-Pero Hidalgo, Vera y Toño ya andan de huasteco-

-Hace rato dijiste que te querías cambiar para que todas las huastecas estuvieran juntas- le regañó Jalisco

-pero, pero ahora no quiero- San Luis era un poco caprichoso, pero quería que todo saliera bien por la imagen de su hermano.

-Hermanos, ya llegaron, todos a sus lugares- ordenó Eduardo, representación de estado de México.

Al entrar al salón los visitantes fueron recibidos de una manera demasiado cálida, todo México estaba reunido con un enorme banquete y amenizaba el son "la negra" que daba a lugar un cierto tipo de magia, misma que cautivó a Inglaterra.

-sí, la catrina debe estar por aquí, lo puedo sentir.- dijo Arthur comenzando a emprender su búsqueda.

- espero que su estancia sea placentera señores Naciones- decía Distrito Federal mientras se acercaba a los invitados tomando el liderazgo de todo el grupo de estados.

-¡Veee!~. Que tierno niño- dijo veneciano acercándose a DF quien se cohibió al tener tan cerca de si al castaño. Alejandro no pudo evitar acercarse para elogiar a su pequeño hermano, a pesar de que era el más pequeño de todos sobre el recaía casi toda la mirada de México pues era su único distrito, del cual estaba muy orgulloso pese a los errores que el mismo había cometido.

-Ja,Jando- Tartamudeo el chico mientras la Nación a la que pertenecía ponía su mano sobre la cabeza del mismo. –Perdón- se corrigió al darse cuenta de su error a llamarlo por su sobrenombre –Señor Alejandro, deben estar cansados, por favor, pasen y pónganse cómodos, mis hermanos los estados Mexicanos, y yo hemos preparado la bienvenido que esperamos sea de su agrado-

-hay que ternura, mi distrito es el mejor, disculpen estados, pero ya saben que la ternura de Daniel me saca mi lado cursi- decía Alejandro atrapando en sus brazos al pequeño junto a Italia Veneciano quien gustaba del abrazo del moreno.

Durante la primera hora la mayoría de los países visitantes subió a sus respectivas habitaciones a darse un baño, así al estar todos los países en la sala principal Alejandro tomó la palabra haciendo sonar una copa, capturando la atención de todos sus invitados rápidamente.

-Cof cof- liberó su garganta –Señores….. ¡A DARLE QUE ES MOLE DE OLLA!- Gritó el moreno corriendo a la mesa principal, América corrió junto con él, ya todos sabían que esos dos se aparecían mucho y era lógico que el rubio estuviera emocionado por la comida mexicana pues no por nada había intentado comercializarla en su país.

- ¡Che! México, ¿vos no tenéis modales boludo?- Gritó Argentina con una sonrisa en la boca, nadie le quitaba el gusto por llamarlo de ciertas formas pues era el único que se dejaba, claro estaba que si lo decía a algún otro país como Alemania o Rusia, nada bueno saldría de eso.

-Alejandro San parece estar más contento que nunca, y América San se ve igual que él, muy pocas veces la nación mexicana se presenta a las justas es por eso que me parece raro ver la relación de estos dos-

-Cierto, los latinos casi no van a las juntas, es por eso que no los conocemos muy bien, así que ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de hablar con Perú, Chile, Argentina, Brasil, Ecuador, Puerto Rico, y Colombia debemos de hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para crear buenos lazos con ellos-

-buenos lazos Ludwig Kun?- preguntó Japón mientras ambos veían al grupo de amigos acercándose a la mesa, solo faltaban ellos dos, era lógico que los más serenos quisieran disfrutar de la vista de la hermandad de los países, cosa que casi nunca se veía.

….

* Fraces tipicas del mexicano: Vientos: ok, esta bien. Pedo: Problema. ¡A DARLE QUE ES MOLE DE OLLA!: que esperan, es rico.

**Disclaimmer**


	2. Los invitados de América II

**Nota: **Gracias todos por sus reviews! en el siguiente cap

de "Los invitados de America" aparecerán los personajes

que me han pedido.

….

*********************Los invitados de America*********************

Parte 2

Durante largas horas los países durmieron como bebés a causa del agradable ambiente, silencioso y de buen clima, sin embargo su sueño fue interrumpido por una canción que sonó desde la cocina a todo volumen, México desde su lugar favorito preparaba el almuerzo de los invitados de América, cantando a todo volumen y pulmones:

-Quise abrazarme a tu cintura y adueñarme de tu vida, quise robarme un sonrisa pero tu orgullo me vencía, recuerdo lo que te quería y tu ni en cuenta que existía, ¡Quise pero nunca me mandaste una señal, una caricia un te quiero una mirada qué más da!, yo siempre quise pero solo recibía tu frialdad y un día de tanto ser fantasma el amor no pudo más se marchó, ¡AJUA! Y HECHALE MI Chy!, a no esa no es de el- decía nuestra hermosa nación al mismo tiempo que bailaba con la espátula.

Alemania fue el primero en asomarse a ver qué sucedía con su amigo, sabían que el mexicano se levantaba muy temprano y que le gustaba hacer de todo antes de salir de casa, pero era sábado y era extraño verlo tan animado a las 11:00 am, ¿Qué no debería de estar flojeando? La verdad, Alejandro solo quería que vieran que él no era un holgazán como todos crían y que imagen se limpiara ante todos, principalmente América quien buscaba cualquier error de "su patio trasero", como a él le gustaba llamarlo, para avergonzarlo.

-¿México, estas bien? Preguntó Alemania entrando a la cocina avergonzado por los movimientos de cadera y brazos del chico.

-Alemania, Compa, Chales que es un buen día, ven vamos a bailar- decía Alejandro tomando de la mano a Doitsu y bailando.

-México Kun está muy alegre hoy Vee~~~- decía Veneciano entrando también a la inmensa cocina de México y tomando de una mano al moreno, ambos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de Duelo –Doitsu Doitsu baila conmigo-

-Órale Ludwig báilele, Vene traes el ritmo bien chido- decía a risas Alejandro quien parecía estar disfrutando el momento.

-el jefecito se ve feliz- comentó para si misma María, la empleada de Alejandro.

-y si que lo está, muy pocas veces México deja ver ese lado suyo- contestó Alfred quien estaba al lado de María viendo la escena vergonzosa de esos tres.

Poco a poco los países comenzaron a bajar, extrañamente ninguno de mal humor, la estancia y el buen dormir les había caído del cielo, cosa que ya necesitaban. Pero ahora lo que necesitaban era comer y recargar energía para el pequeño recorrido incluido en su visita, cortesía de Mexico.

-Rusia, amigo mío, te conseguí el encargo que me pediste.

-México, te lo agradezco, eres el único en que el que confío, por eso te lo pedí kolkolkol.

-hay ya- respondió dándole un golpecito avergonzado por la forma en que habló Rusia. -Mamá, que tal dormiste- preguntó Alejandro a España quien lo veía con una cierta calidez desde hacía un buen rato.

-tan bien como cuando dormíamos juntos- dijo sin quitar esa expresión de su cara provocando diversas reacciones en la mesa. Alejandro no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Que… que dóminos dices pinche Antonio, yo que hablo en buena onda- dijo apenado.

- México, con que dormías con España ¿para darse amour?- preguntó un pervertido Francia.

-N..no es lo que piensas- se defendía.

-Idiota España, eres un pervertido- gritó romano notablemente celoso.

- No es lo que creen, el dormía conmigo porque yo.. Porque yo era un huerco y no me gustaba dormir solo, chales que mal pensados son.

…..


	3. Mi Bicentenario

**Nota: **recuerden que es una serie de one shots, no se preocupen contunuaré con "Los invitados de America" pero daré los capitulos entre los one shots ^^.

**Intro:**_ Mi antigua casa esta frente a mis ojos, tal como lo recordaba, en su plena majestuosidad, mis queridas pirámides, abuela Imperio Maya, abuelo Imperio Azteca, los dos en su más bello esplendor_

…..

Mi Bicentenario

Por las voces de mi pueblo escuché una cuenta regresiva a todo pulmón y sentí los corazones de los mexicanos arder de alegría y jubilo, y al escuchar una extraña combinacion de voces, sones y ritmos cantándome una canción pues dijeron "esto es para ti México" me alegré en gran manera y una pequeña diciéndome te quiero alegro aun mas mi ser. Por la calle puedo ver entrara mi querido Quetzalcóatl iluminado llevándome aquel tiempo, cuando jugaba a ser él. Me llama la atención el ángel de la independencia cobrar vida y volar sobre un barco de papel abordado por los pequeños de mi nación, siento mucho no estar con Alfred como se lo prometí, ver el evento desde uno de los balcones principales de palacio nacional.

Finalmente puedo ver a Kukulkan seguido de del Son de la Negra tocada por un mariachi, hiso arder aun mas m corazón con un ardor rico, de esos que solo me provocan el chile, el futbol y maltratar al gringo, mi rostro se ilumina una vez más mesclado con huapango casi me provoca un infarto, ¿ellos quieren celebrarme o matarme con tantas emociones juntas?

Al ver a mis pequeños, mis chicos los estados mexicanos pasar con sus respectivos carros alegóricos fue como si supieran en donde estaba porque todos voltearon a verme casi a los ojos, pero ha llamado mi atención la entonación perfecta de "México Lindo y Querido" por tres voces femeninas y dos masculinas me hacen sentir importante y especial al grado de conmoverme hasta las lagrimas. La verdad yo también quería participar como voluntario pero mi jefe quería que yo estuviera en el balcón presidencial a su lado viendo mi fiesta y cuando por fin pude convencerlo para estar en alguna coreografía y fui a los ensayos todos ellos se abalanzaron sobre mi impidiéndome trabajar con ellos porque según decían la fiesta era para mi y no era justo que me dejarán participar, rayos me hubiera gustado bailar con ellos en la coreografía de futbol, yo quería ser la pera que toca la trompeta.

Mi antigua casa esta frente a mis ojos, tal como lo recordaba, en su plena majestuosidad, mis queridas pirámides, abuela Imperio Maya, abuelo Imperio Azteca, los dos en su más bello esplendor, el sonido de la lluvia en mis oídos y el cantar de cada uno de los grillos fuera de casa, la nostalgia de verlos frente a mi hace que lagrimas comiencen a caer y una ligera llovizna cae sobre mi tierra refrescando a mi gente. La luz es tanta que apenas puedo ver las imágenes frente mío, el sonido del agua seguido de una hermosa y triste melodía trae a mí los rostros de mis mas grandes amigos y de aquellos que dieron si vida por mi libertad recuerdo cada una de las pinturas que en algún momento fui invitado a observar. Y de la nada la cálida melodía es sustituida por una guitarra tocada por calaveras empezando una serie de luces de colores, valla que es un sueño, la catrina una estrella de la música, aparece una mas con una trompeta y una pequeña carcajada sale de mi boca y todo se pone obscuro otra vez para empezar de nuevo una hermosa combinación de colores pintando mi palacio de alegría.

O mi…. De la nada varios Spider man treparon por cables para escribir mi nombre, diablos estaba mas que entretenido viendo mi nombre formada por esos chicos cuando "CUMPLEAÑOS DE MEXICO FIESTA DE TODOS… GRAN NACION…." Volteo a ver el balcón central que está justo enfrente de mi. El grito que Dolores dio junto a mi en aquella ocasión, muchas veces lo he escuchado desde entonces, tantas que hasta cierto punto ya se me había hecho rutinario, sin embargo, miles de voces gritando por todo el mundo, pero principalmente aquí en mi tierra escuchar el nombre de todos mis amigos, de todos aquellos que se dieron por mi y mi nombre 3 veces a todo corazón, otra vez pude sentir ese calor en cada uno de los corazones de mis hijos, de todos aquellos que se sienten orgullosos al entonar nuestro himno nacional, incluso ahora que me he quitado el cubrimiento de mi cabeza por respeto a todos mis amigos nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, salvo Calderón que desde balcón presidencial me ve al guardar respeto asía mi.

Todos gritando mi nombre, en verdad quiero llorar, pero no puedo hacerlo, debo disfrutar mi fiesta ¿no? Y otra vez el sonido que me regresa a mi época prehispánica, mi verdadera música, música de casa.

Los juegos artificiales me toman por sorpresa iluminando mi hermosa bandera y cada vez me convenzo más de que es un sueño hasta que al final termina el juego luces y pólvora y comienza la pachanga con manzanero.

Nadie se percató de mi presencia, nadie sabe que es su nación quien está entre ellos, que he venido a celebrar nuestra independencia junto a ellos, como uno de ellos, cuando se lo mencioné a Calderón se negó a dejarme venir –No voy a permitir que te arriesgues, recuerda que incluso para ti es peligroso- dijo dándome la espalda ayer por la tarde. Dentro de me siento como mi gente está contenta, dentro y fuera de mí están mis paisanos festejando nuestro día.


End file.
